


A Man To Be Admired From A Distance

by xmy_stone_cold_heartx



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmy_stone_cold_heartx/pseuds/xmy_stone_cold_heartx
Summary: You've known John a while. If only he knew of your secretive habits.A one shot with a happy ending.Xx





	A Man To Be Admired From A Distance

_'I think I love you '_

You say inside your head as you  watch the water splurge down his back.

As always he doesn't know your here.

Of course, if he did, well that would be a different story all together. 

You swear you'll never, never tire of studying the tattoo sprawled across each shoulder blade.

The words  'Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat' mean nothing to you but the details in his back do.

A howling wolf face was on his right shoulder blade, and what seemed to be a flaming hand was on his left shoulder.

Below the bold phrase was a cross with two clasped hands that were in praying position.

Maybe once upon a time they meant something close to his heart- if he had one.

 It takes every muscle (and brain cell though rarely you use them it seems) to stop yourself  from inching closer or  inhaling the presence of vanilla and tobacco. Though this is a rather risky and bold move anyway, you've never graced yourself to lower your sight further than his torso.

_This is wrong. I should leave ._

Damn straight it's wrong.

You can tell judging by the amount of time he's been in the shower that he's close to finishing up.

The one thing that seems to fail him is his impressively consistent routine.

It will be death of him one day.

 Any moment now he'll exsperse and reach for the faucet, leaning a hand against the slippery tiles in front of him, before running a hand down his hair to rid it of the moisture once and for all.

 _I know your every movement ._  

His back shifts as he runs a hand through his dark, soaked hair that clings to his head.

_Time to go.  Same time tomorrow ?_

You joke inwardly .

There was something melancholy about this scene. It always plays out the same way.

You turn away upon hearing the house come to a sudden silence as the water is cut off quietly, you begin to stand from your crossed legged position on the floor and head towards the stairs, not making a sound. 

the showeroom consists of grey tiles from top to bottom and a divider between the entrance of the shower room and the actual shower. 

 The room didn't have a physical door, meaning you could silently slip in and watch the scene without  being seen or heard from just outside. 

The kitchen and bathroom was next to each other. Meaning, walking past the kitchen you can hear the water fall, but the shower itself is cloaked from view unless you peak around the corner.  From the kitchen's perspective, you'd only be looking at a wall.

You hadn't always been a perverted 17 year old. John was just a character in your life. Someone your father knew and trusted enough to allow him to stay a night or two, protecting the house. You knew your parents were important people in their line of businesses- people like John were always going to be around. Damn his soft honey eyes, damn them to hell. It started when you went to grab cereal from the breakfast bar.

That's when you heard the echoed groan nearly causing the bowl to tumble from your grasp and shatter. 

You'd mistaken yourself to be home alone for once. You should've know better.  

By the exaggeration of the noise, it seemed he also expected isolation.

Once you found your way in, behind the corner you were spellbound for a good solid five minutes.

You didn't exactly know how you felt. But hell, it wasnt resentment.

  However, the littlest noises could make your presence know. Like inhaling. It came close once . 

Another problem he had. 

He never knew when to turn around. 

You love it when it's like this; just the two of you alone in your house together whilst your parents handled "business"- it's always business. 

You cant complain, sure you hardly saw them, but you were given a heart's every desire to fill the gap of parental love inside you.

Now there was another gap. 

As you reach the third step your skin prickles at a voice "it's rude to stare you know" . 

Unsure what to do and frozen to the spot all you can do is listen to the chuckle from the shower room echo around the house.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to join me?" 

Another problem he had; he never had to ask twice.  
X

 

 


End file.
